


From Alliance To Immortality

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune, Immortality, M/M, Magnus deserves the world, Malec and unending happiness, alec deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec are bound by Alliance rune during the fight against Jonathan. But while everyone else's runes disappear... Magnus' and Alec's don't. What or who could be the culprit and what does that mean for Alec and Magnus?





	From Alliance To Immortality

''This is incredible,'' muttered Alec as he still couldn't get over the fact that he currently had Magnus' magic. It was just after the attack of Jonathan on New York's Institute; Clary gifted all of them something that she called an Alliance rune, so that it helped Downworlders and Shadowhunters with fighting together. Each Shadowhunter got a pair and of course Magnus and Alec were linked together. If it wasn't for Biscuit and her rune, they probably would never win against him. But now, he was defeated and the city and the rest of the Shadow world was saved. Something was telling Alec that Clary changed the entire Shadow world for the best, because the Clave finally saw how much more powerful they all were if the Downworld and Shadowhunters put their differences aside and helped each other. 

Magnus smiled when he saw Alec still standing with his palms turned up to him and he grinned when he noticed little blue sparks flying underneath Alec's fingers. Alec turned around his hands and then gasped again. Before when they were fighting, he couldn't really take his time to appreciate this, but now, while the Alliance rune was still activated, he was taking everything in. Feeling the world through Magnus' eyes, it was just so fascinating, different and  _ amazing.  _ Wow, the feel of having magic was just so... not powerful, but beautiful and he smiled when he saw Magnus sitting on the couch and just observing it. 

''I see you're fascinated, Alexander,'' said Magnus and Alec nodded, still studying his hands. Magnus' magic was beautiful and being connected with Magnus like this was everything. If only the rune would never vanish, Alec would be the happiest person ever. Sharing a bond like this with Magnus was just so sacred and special, smiling as he then walked over to one of the books and lifted it with the magic he had. Alec's magic wasn't as powerful as Magnus', of course not. The highlight of his powers were that he was able to move objects, but Alec didn't need more than this. Just that he got to feel Magnus' magic overflowing him was already a blessing. Such privilege. 

“This is amazing, your magic is so beautiful,” whispered Alec and Magnus was then cracking up, because Alexander was just too good to be true. He was adorable and then he smiled when he saw Alec moving more objects. “I mean, wow,” said Alec, looking at Magnus, who was only observing him. Magnus felt flattered how high Alexander though of his magic. “Incredible,” said Alec, lifting the book up to the ceiling, but then he lost control and it ended up falling on the floor. “Ah, crap, I need more practice,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing, signing Alec to come over to him and the hunter was sitting next to his boyfriend in a heartbeat. 

The smile on Alec’s lips was bright; he could feel Magnus through the rune. It was kind of like a Parabatai bond, just not as strong and intense. But still strong enough and it made Alec happier than ever. He could feel Magnus’ happiness and it filled his heart with giddy and joy as he leaned up against him and leaned his head against Magnus’, again snapping his fingers and Magnus was only chuckling. “You really do love my magic, huh?” asked Magnus softly and held one of Alec’s hands, his magic then fizzling out and Alec nodded.

“Of course,” said Alec. “I wish the rune would never fade,” muttered Alec as he looked at the back of his palm, the looking over at Magnus’ rune as well and Magnus slowly nodded. Yeah, it would be lovely to share this kind of a bond with Alexander for a longer time. Magnus didn’t even know how long it was supposed to last; Clary didn’t really have a manual for her new runes. But, he’d make the best out of it for now, while it lasted. 

“Me too,” said Magnus and then slowly closed his eyes, feeling Alec’s emotions properly now that he was focusing. “Is this how Parabatai rune feels like?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec nodded, but then shrugged. 

“Kind of,” said Alec and smiled. “The Parabatai rune is stronger,” explained Alec and Magnus was nodding. “At least when it comes to feeling things, but,” said Alec and then linked their fingers together. “I think I like Alliance rune a lot more. Not only that I get to share your powers for the very limited time, but I get to be bound to you,” said Alec, sounding incredibly sappy, but it made Magnus smile and he just pulled Alexander down, holding the back of his neck and he gently pressed their lips together. As Magnus did that, Alec gasped, Magnus doing the same. They didn’t know what happened all of the sudden, but it was like the rune on their hands got stronger and they quickly pulled back, both looking slightly freaked out. 

“What the hell was that?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged it off.

“No idea,” said Alec, his eyes slightly unfocused and he then narrowed his eyes when Magnus suddenly got very silent and was just staring at his face. Alec cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat. Was there something wrong with his face?! Magnus was staring way too much and Alec was weirded out by how much the other was staring, so it made him wonder. The reason why Magnus was staring so much were… cat eyes. After kissing, Alec suddenly got a pair of cat eyes, just like Magnus and the warlock was… fascinated. He never liked his cat eyes, but seeing them on Alexander made him just so- “Is there something wrong with my face?”

“Cat eyes,” stammered Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “You have cat eyes,” explained Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. Really?! Alec started looking around, because he needed a mirror to see himself. Magnus chuckled and quickly summoned one of the smaller mirrors over to them and Alec then quickly looked at himself, eyes wide as he brought the mirror right up to his nose and he was blinking then.  _ Oh wow! _

“By the Angel,” exclaimed Alec and then slowly put the mirror down, but then brought it back up again and just continued staring at himself, making Magnus worried. Alec wasn’t saying much, he was just looking at himself and even though Alec said that he loved his cat eyes, he didn’t know how he’d feel about having them on himself. Alec sensed something; it was fear? No, more like a self-confidence and he saw Magnus carefully observing them, quickly smiling and he placed the mirror down. In the time, Magnus’ glamour slipped down as well and Alec kissed him. “They’re beautiful,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. “How do I look with them?”

“Stunning,” whispered Magnus and Alec beamed at him. “Just stunning, my Angel,” said Magnus and then leaned to kiss him again. Alec was happily kissing his boyfriend back, wrapping his arms around his neck when he was softly pushed down against the couch, where the two continued cuddling for hours to come.

* * *

The next day came and Alec went to stay in Idris for a few days; he was needed there and Magnus didn’t make a big fuss about it. But he was going to miss him around. Then again, he was also pretty much busy with his own clients, so he was packed. He was a busy bee for the first two days with Alexander being gone, but when the third one came by, he was pretty much miserable already. And there was something else that concerned him. Alec had told him that runes faded quickly, after a few days, however Magnus’ Alliance rune was still there on his palm, not fading at all. If anything, it was even darker than before and it started to worry Magnus. And that way why he decided to hop to the Institute, to pay Biscuit a little visit to ask her if her rune was still there of it was already gone.

Being at the Institute without Alexander really felt out of place. Luckily for him, he soon found Clary and he wasted no time, quickly hurrying over to her and the red-head smiled up to hear ears when she saw her friend. “Magnus, hi,” said Clary happily and Magnus gave her a nervous smile. “What’s up? Alec is still in Idris, no?” she asked carefully as she knew that Magnus wasn’t too fond of coming to the Institute without Alec.

“Ah yes,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. “I actually came to speak to you, Biscuit,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “Do you have a minute?” asked Magnus carefully and Clary happily nodded. Of course, she always had time for Magnus. But she was curious and surprised to see that Magnus wanted to speak to her.

“Of course,” said Clary. “How can I help?”

“It’s actually about the Alliance rune,” said Magnus and Clary cocked her head to the side. “You, um, still have yours or?” asked Magnus carefully and Clary lifted her hand up, revealing her very faded rune, it was barely visible. “Oh!”

“Yeah, it started fading pretty much soon after the battle with Jonathan,” said Clary. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well,” said Magnus as he was hiding his hand behind his back, but then slowly revealed it to Clary, whose eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Mine is still here,” said Magnus and clicked with his tongue. “I don’t know for Alexander, but mine doesn’t seem to be fading,” said Magnus. “It got even darker, if you ask me,” said Magnus and Clary was looking at the back of his palm, completely fascinated.

“Oh wow,” said Clary out loud, but then quickly ducked her head down when she saw others looking their way. “This is just… I don’t know how to explain it, Magnus,” said Clary and then just shrugged. “I mean it’s not like I really know how my runes would work, but… Simon’s was gone immediately,” she said. “Meliorn’s as well… it seems like all of Downworlder’s faded pretty much immediately,” she carried on and Magnus was even more confused. 

“I don’t get it,” said Magnus. “Then why am I different?”

“I have no idea,” said Clary and then looked around. “Look, let’s go to my room. I’ll, um, try and see what I can do. Maybe I can erase it,” she said and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Well, he wouldn’t want  _ that, _ he just wanted some answers, but before he could say anything, Clary was already dragging him to her room, locking the door and then she took another, closer look at Magnus’ hand. 

“Biscuit, I-”

“Wait, let me try something,” said Clary and pulled out her Stele. Magnus held his hand in front of her as she tried to draw an Erasing rune that appeared in front of her eyes. However, as she attempted to do that, her Stele went flying out of her hands as soon as she touched the rune on Magnus’ hand and Clary let out a little yelp of pain, because the hand that she was holding Magnus’ suddenly started burning. It wasn’t too painful, she was just startled and she jumped back when the rune lit up, then went back to being black. 

“What the hell happened?!” yelped Magnus.

“The rune… protected itself?” asked Clary and picked up her Stele again. She tried drawing a few more runes, but the result was always the same. It appeared that the rune was indestructible. Wow! That was incredible, but why Magnus was so different from the rest was beyond her! She had literally zero explanation for that and that was why she called others for help; among them being Silent Brother Zachariah as well. 

Magnus was looking at his friend then, who had his hand over the rune and had his eyes closed as he was trying to determine what was going on with the rune. Magnus was looking around the room at all of the others and then his eyes fell down on Jem again, whose eyes snapped open and he looked at Magnus, his face shocked and Magnus blinked a few times. “What did you see?” asked Magnus nervously, holding back his breath and the Silent Brother shook his head. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, my dear old friend,” said Zachariah and calmly placed his hands together and took in a deep breath. “It would appear that the rune Clarissa Fairchild drew is permanent,” he said and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, I got that part,” said Magnus as he was rubbing his hand. “What I want to know is _ why. _ ”

“For that I have no answers,” said Jem and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “The will of the angels,” he then added and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Angels, really? “Don’t give me that look. Angels work in mysterious ways,” carried on the Silent brother and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. “It would appear you and Alexander Lightwood are bound for good.”

“Um, okay,” said Magnus, still not understanding it fully.

“As in,” said Jem and Magnus looked at him. “His life energy is connected with yours and yours with his,” said Zachariah, hoping that his friend would finally get it. Magnus was only frowning and Zachariah slipped out of his calm exterior and clicked with his tongue. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?” asked Jem.

“What do you mean?”

“That is no longer an Alliance rune,” said Jem. “It’s rune of immortality. At least between the two of you,” said Zachariah and Magnus’ jaw dropped, his eyes going to his palm and then he looked at Clary, who was standing behind Zachariah. She was now covering her mouth, Magnus’ heart beating fast and he quickly hid his palm behind his back.

“No, no, this can’t be,” said Magnus. “Clary drew that rune on all of us,” said Magnus and Clary nodded. “How is that-”

“For that I have no explanation,” said Zachariah and Magnus blinked a few times. “Perhaps the angels saw that you finally deserve your happy ending, my friend,” said Jem, now speaking to Magnus on a personal level and Magnus smiled. For the first few seconds, he was  _ happy, _ this meant that Alexander would be…  _ immortal _ as long as he was alive, right? However, then doom crept into his heart. 

This was done without Alexander’s consent. 

Magnus had no idea how he’d react.

* * *

Alec returned straight home that day! He should be in Idris for a couple more days, but he sensed that something was wrong. He could feel that Magnus was restless, worried, scared, and insecure and Alec couldn’t stand away from his boyfriend much longer. Three days were more than enough, so he packed his things, had one of the warlocks create a portal that lead him back to the Institute. Alec could sense that his brother and sister knew what happened with Magnus, but they wouldn’t tell him; they all claimed that he and Magnus needed to talk about it in private, so Alec wasted no more time; he quickly retuned back home, Clary creating a portal for him.

Alec soon found himself in the living room and narrowed his eyes, because he couldn’t find Magnus anywhere. Then he heard Magnus talking to someone from the bedroom and he slowly went closer. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but well. “No, Catarina, you don’t understand,” said Magnus as he was pacing around the bedroom, on the phone with his friend. “Jem said it’s permanent,” said Magnus as he was shaking, nervously biting on his nails, chipping away the nail polish.

“ _ But this is good, Magnus. You and I know how special Alec is. Losing him would hurt you too much. The angels did you a favour and I thought you’d be happy about it. _ ”

“I am, Cat, of course I’m happy, but,” said Magnus. “But… Alexander, he, um, we haven’t really discussed  _ it, _ ” said Magnus, now talking about immortality. “I don’t know… I mean you know what this would mean for him? He’d have to give it all up for me,” said Magnus, shaking and he sat on the edge of his bed.

“ _ He loves you dearly, Magnus, I’m sure he- _ ”

“Yes, but it isn’t fair,” said Magnus. “That would mean having him to watch his family age and die and I can’t do this to him. I’ve been through it far too many times and it’s horrible. You should know it too,” said Magnus. “What if he, um, doesn’t want immortality? Cat, then what?!”

“What’s going on?” suddenly asked Alec and stepped inside of the room, Magnus almost dropping his phone and he was catapulted onto his legs. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus’ eyes were red and puffy. He was crying and Alec’s heart twisted. What the hell happened while he was away?! He could feel Magnus’ fear worsening then and the warlock quickly ended his phone call. 

“Alexander?!” asked Magnus. “Why are you… I thought you’d be in Idris for two more days,” said Magnus, who was now pacing again and Alec quickly stepped next to him, taking his trembling hands into his. 

“I had to come early,” said Alec. “I felt something was wrong,” said Alec and shook his head. “Through our bond, Magnus… what the hell happened while I was away?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly looked down. Alec cupped his face and made the warlock look up. “You’re afraid… God, you’re terrified, Magnus. Please, talk to me.”

“I-I-”

“I’ve heard you on the phone with Catarina,” said Alec. “What was that about immortality, Magnus?”

Magnus couldn’t speak as he was getting too choked up, his eyes on Alec’s Alliance rune then, which was also dark and not fading. So, it really was true. There were tears again in Magnus’ eyes and Alec closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed with feelings, having cat eyes when he opened his eyes again and Magnus blinked up at him. 

“Magnus, don’t cry,” begged him Alec.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and then placed his hand on top of his shoulders. “I’m so sorry,” he said and Alec frowned. Okay, seriously, what was wrong?!

“Why?” asked Alec. “Please, tell me what happened. You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t forgive you. I’d never be mad, just-”

“It’s the rune,” said Magnus and Alec knew that he was talking about the Alliance rune. Alec didn’t really think of it too much, some runes just needed longer to fade away. Plus, he was too busy in Idris to give it much thoughts. “I found it weird how it wasn’t fading away, so I went to Clarissa,” said Magnus and his voice started trembling, Alec nodding and he carefully listened. “She-she tried to erase it, but the rune wouldn’t budge. It’s protecting itself, and can’t be destroyed,” said Magnus. “We called Brother Zachariah for help and it-it would appear that we’re bounded… forever,” whispered Magnus and closed his eyes.

Alec immediately understood what Magnus meant. With the talk about immortality before and everything. Alec was now shaking as well and he again cupped Magnus’ face, his lower lip shaking. So, that meant that he would be with Magnus forever?! That he’d never leave him and- “Does that mean I’m immortal?” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“As long as I’m alive, you-”

“By the Angel,” whispered Alec and bowed his head down. He felt happy, he was so happy and-

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Why are you sorry?” asked Alec and looked up, Magnus then feeling Alexander’s happiness overflowing. “Leaving you one day was one of my greatest fears and now you’re telling me I get to be with you… forever?” asked Alec, tears now rolling down his cheeks as well and Magnus was shaking again. 

“Alexander, immortality isn’t-” said Magnus. “It would mean… I can’t ask you to make such a sacrifice for me. Watching your friends grow old and-”

“Being with you is the thing I wish for the most,” stammered Alec and Magnus bit into his trembling lip.

"You say that now, but with time-"

"Nothing will change," promised him Alec and Magnus finally allowed himself to look at Alexander, who pressed their foreheads together and then gave Magnus a long and wet kiss, both of them sniffling when they pulled back and Alec smiled when he felt Magnus' happiness seeping in and they both smiled when they looked at each other. "You're everthing I ever wanted, you deserve…  _ we  _ deserve to be happy, Magnus and my happy ending is by your side, forever," carried on Alec, knowing how cheesy it sounded, but it was all so very true.

Magnus was speechless as he was silently looking at Alec and just hugged him when he was about to break down. "I can't believe I get to be so lucky. Good things rarely happen to me and-"

"You better get used to it," joked Alec and kissed Magnus' forehead. "I get to love you for eternity. What a lucky man I am," muttered Alec and closed his eyes when he embraced Magnus.

"I'm the lucky one," said Magnus and silently continued crying, because he was so, so happy. Alec knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do to others, but what mattered at the moment was Magnus. Magnus, him and their unending happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Let me know if this was good or not xD


End file.
